rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Loose Planets
There are many planets and worlds which appear in various published AD&D works that do not have their crystal sphere specified. It is relatively easy to place these planets within whichever crystal sphere the gamemaster desires. Many of these planets come from SJR4 Practical Planetology but not every planet listed in that work appears here. Some of those planets, such as Armistice, are actually placed in a specific sphere in other Spelljammer sources. Only SJR4 Practical Planetology worlds which are not placed in a sphere in other sources appear below. The planets and worlds described below follow this template: alternative names are listed as well * Type: The general make up of the planet: Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Plant * Size: A= less then 10 miles across, B= 10-100 miles across, C=100- 1K (1000) miles across, D= 1-4K miles across, E= 4-10K miles across, F= 10-40K miles across, G= 40-100K miles across, H= 100-1M (1 million) miles across, I= 1-10M miles across, J= 10M+ miles across * Shape: Amorphous, Belt, Cluster, Sphere, Cube, Flat, Elliptical, Polyhedron, Irregular * Sources: The published source(s) of the world. The information in this template, for * example, comes from Spelljammer: AD&D Adventures in Space, Concordance of Arcane * Space, pp34, 36, 37, & 42. * Description and Notes: A general description of the world appears here. Aerlofalyn * Type: Air * Size: Unknown * Shape: unknown * Sources: The Maelstrom’s Eye, p39. * Description and Notes: Aerlofalyn was an elven garden world of wind and air across which giant islands and continents drifted like leaves in a river. It was the home world of Admiral Cirathorn, destroyed by goblinoid forces in the First Unhuman War. Alabeth * Type: Air * Size: G * Shape: Sphere * Sources: SJR4 Practical Planetology p33 * Description and Notes: A huge, spherical airworld, Alabeth has 15 moons and is comprised of alternating layers of cloud and clear air. The atmosphere is breathable throughout the planet, and sustains elven and a troglodyte cultures. Arborianna * Type: Earth * Size: E or smaller * Shape: Sphere * Sources: Evermeet: Island of the Elves, p87 * Description and Notes: This world was inhabited by gold elves , similar to those of Toril. It was conquered by the scro in 1369 DR/5051 OC during the Second Unhuman War. The Torilian gods Malar and Lloth rescued a man-o-war full of refugees from Arborianna and tricked them into participating in the attack on the elven homeland of Evermeet. Astrylon * Type: Unknown * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: Spelljammer #10 'Exile on Taladas' * Description and Notes: Astrylon lies in the same sphere as Barrara and the Citadel of the Keepers of the Flame. Its dominant civilization is a merchant republic with Rennaisance-level culture and technology. It is ruled by the Doge of Astrylon and the Diet of Elders, and they employ galleons as their standard spelljamming vessel. Astrylon lost a war against its sister planet of Barrara and is no a client state of that nation. Because Pathspace is a likely a hub of spelljammer traffic, and connected to Krynnspace, it is a likely candidate as the sphere of Astrylon, Barrara, and the Citadel of the Keepers of the Flame. Barbuda * Type: Water * Size: C * Shape: Sphere * Sources: SJR4 Practical Planetology p30 * Description and Notes: This small water planet is covered by a warm salt water sea, doted with small floating islands (some islands even float below the waves). Its ecology is similar to tropical seas and coral reefs on most worlds, and it is inhabited by sahuaghin, sea sprites, and coatl. Barrara * Type: Unknown * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: Spelljammer #10 'Exile on Taladas' * Description and Notes: Barrara lies in the same sphere as Astrylon and the Citadel of the Keepers of the Flame. Like Astrylon it has Rennaisance-level culture and technology and employs galleons as the standard spelljamming vessel. Barrara currently controls Astrylon as a client state. Because Pathspace is a likely a hub of spelljammer traffic, and connected to Krynnspace, it is a likely candidate as the sphere of Astrylon, Barrara, and the Citadel of the Keepers of the Flame. The Black Fen * Type: Earth * Size: Unknown * Shape: unknown * Sources: Q1 Queen of the Demonweb Pits, p15 * Description and Notes: This is one of the worlds that Lolth has conquered and linked a gate to from her home plane. It is a desolate swamp, overgrown with rank grasses, shadowed by great cypress trees, and spotted with pools of muck. Lolth uses it as a breeding ground for her creatures, the humans who once held it live a savage existence in the mountains that surround the swamp. Bodi * Type: Earth * Size: D * Shape: Sphere * Sources: SJR4 Practical Planetology p16 * Description and Notes: This forest world’s primary sentient inhabitants are green dragons, tasloi, and high elves. Bondel * Type: Unknown * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: The Radiant Dragon, p285. * Description and Notes: All we know of this elven world is that the scro conquered it during the Second Unhuman War and murdered the entire elven population. Boroda * Type: Earth * Size: Unknown * Shape: Sphere * Sources: Spelljammer #5-8 * Description and Notes: This is a jungle planet inhabited by many monsters, including red dragons, as well as a primitive human society. It is the current home of Bors, son of the infamous wizardess Nimone. Bustlum * Type: Earth * Size: Unknown * Shape: unknown * Sources: TSR Trading Card #208 ‘Grazzle’ * Description and Notes: Inhabited by gnomes, this world is not spelljammer aware. Caer Sidi * Type: Earth * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: Q1 Queen of the Demonweb Pits, pp13-14 * Description and Notes: This world holds the Kingdom Of Caer Sidi, a fairy-tale kingdom ruled by a race of haughty elves. Other creatures in the world include hobgoblins, trolls, dwarves, orcs, gnomes, and kobolds as well as all manner of wild, mythological beasts such as unicorns, griffons, dragons, and manticores. The elves of this world cannot stand the touch of iron or steel so their armor, weapons, and other goods are made from copper, brass, bronze, or other alloys with a strength equal to steel. They enslave dwarves, goblins, and gnomes. Lolth is attempting to invade this world as well. Charon * Type: Water * Size: C * Shape: Sphere * Sources: SJR4 Practical Planetology p27 * Description and Notes: Known as the ‘Planet of the Dead’, Charon was once a moon of a planet called ‘Nex’ (not the Nex of the sphere). Nex was home to an advanced magical culture which destroyed it in a global Armageddon. Charon now has several floating islands, once part of Nex, inhabited by the undead remnants of Nex’s ancient magical culture. Citadel of the Keepers of the Flame * Type: Earth * Size: Unknown but likely A * Shape: Unknown * Sources: Spelljammer #14-15 * Description and Notes: The Keepers of the Flame are a religious order led by the powerful High Priest Kouros. The citadel seems to be on an asteroid of some sort. Bors, son of the witch Nimone, tries to steal from it. Based on their reaction to this attempt, the priests are likely of good alignment, but we have no other details of their belief system. Citadel of the Keepers of the Flame lies in the same sphere as Astrylon and the Barrara. Because Pathspace is a likely a hub of spelljammer traffic, and connected to Krynnspace, it is a likely candidate as the sphere of these three worlds. Compendium * Type: Unknown * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: CGR1 Complete Spacefarer's Handbook p93 * Description and Notes: This might be a sphere, rather than a world. It is the secret headquarters of the Seekers, and is supposedly filled with the knowledge they have uncovered. Comporellon * Type: Earth * Size: E * Shape: Sphere * Sources: SJR4 Practical Planetology p4 * Description and Notes: The primary groundlings are humans known as the Ai’ir, they are not spelljamming aware. The planet is covered with acidic clouds which damage most spelljammers fling down to or up from the planet’s surface. Dawnrise * Type: Unknown * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: TSR Trading Card #318 ‘Hajallian Thremintha’ * Description and Notes: This elven world was attacked by the scro during the Second Unhuman War. The elven priest Hajallian Thremintha was the only survivor. Doth B * Type: Unknown * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: The Maelstrom’s Eye, p54 * Description and Notes: All we know of this place is that it as an extensive library which covers spelljammer topics. Dohwar Homeworld Type: Earth or Water * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: MC9 Spelljammer Monstrous Compendium II 'Dohwar' * Description and Notes: This arctic planet is the homeworld of the Dohwar, millions of them inhabit the planet. Its location is unknown but "in the far reaches of wildspace." Falx * Type: Earth * Size: F * Shape: Sphere * Sources: SJR4 Practical Planetology p7, Into the Void, The Radiant Dragon pp59-75, The Illithiad * Description and Notes: This inhospitable planet’s sentient species live primarily below ground, and include dwarves, goblins, orcs, drow, and aboleth. But the dominet race are the illithids, who control the planet nearly completely, and are one of the dominant illithid spelljamming nations. The Frozen Lands * Type: Earth * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: Q1 Queen of the Demonweb Pits p15 * Description and Notes: Lolth is preparing to conquer this world, and has humanoid armies stationed at forts throughout this frozen, mountainous region. Human lands to the south are much warmer. Little else is known of this world. The Great Ocean * Type: Water * Size: Unknown but ‘thousands of miles’ * Shape: Unknown * Sources: Q1 Queen of the Demonweb Pits p15 * Description and Notes: On this world, the sky is saffron yellow and the sun is a pale bright blue over a pink ocean. It is dotted with islands, and climate varies from tropical to arctic. Lolth is recruiting ixitxachitl, lacedon, morkoths, and kopoacinths to use against the dominant human race, a migratory sea people. They sail great catamarans to carry the trade of their vast mercantile empire from island city to island city. Ignia * Type: Fire * Size: C * Shape: Sphere * Sources: SJR4 Practical Planetology p20 * Description and Notes: A small but typical fire world dominated by an efreet civilization. Insectare Homeworld * Type: Earth * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: MC9 Spelljammer Monstrous Compendium II 'Insectare' * Description and Notes: The secret homeworld of the Insectare is mountainous and forested. Jakandor * Type: Unknown * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: Jakandor: Island of War, Jakandor, Isle of Destiny, Jakandor, Land of Legend * Description and Notes: This world is home to the barbarian Knorr and the Charonti necromancers. Note: Officially available for any setting or world. The Labyrinth of Arachne * Type: Earth * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: Q1 Queen of the Demonweb Pits p16 This area is used by Lolth as her breeding ground for spiders of all sorts. Tunnels and passages twist and interconnect to form a maze of chambers, caverns, rooms, tunnels, corridors, and dead ends. These extend for miles underground, and there is no known exit to the surface of this world. Lirak's Cube * Type: Earth * Size: Unknown * Shape: Cube * Sources: The Maelstrom’s Eye, p54, CGR1 Complete Spacefarer's Handbook p78 * Description and Notes: Lirak's Cube is home to an ‘Academy’ or university that offers graduate degree in 'spelljamming theory and applications' and courses in mathematics, biology, anatomy, 'Introductory Troll Slaying' and 'Treasure Appreciation.' It is likely a center of learning but also has a port with strict rules about kinder and bureaucratic port regulations. Lolth's Prison * Type: Earth * Size: A * Shape: Disc * Sources: Q1 Queen of the Demonweb Pits p18 * Description and Notes: This is a small desert world, with brightly lit, small stars on the horizon. Five small suns shine overhead, ranging in color from red to white; the sky is black. A 30' tall bone giant stands next to an iron cage. Lolth uses this world as a prison. Lurienia * Type: Earth * Size: A * Shape: Disc * Sources: CGR1 Complete Spacefarer's Handbook p121 * Description and Notes: This small, elven fortress world survived a siege by humanoid forces in the First Unhuman War. Maldev * Type: Earth * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: Q1 Queen of the Demonweb Pits p17 * Description and Notes: This mountainous earth world is another that Lolth is invading. Maldev is the name of a dwarven kingdom she has almost conquered with a gnoll/bugbear army. Only one dwarven fortress, Kandelspire, remains unconquered. Masg * Type: Unknown but likely Air * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: Dragon #244 ‘Warriors of the Wind’ p22 * Description and Notes: Masg is the homeworld of the Masgai, a tall, insectoid-race that is distantly related to air elementals and can fly. The Masgai are empire builders who are slowly spreading their influence from world to world. Their capital city of Rig-Veda is hidden on Masg, which is a remote world whose location is jealously guarded by both mundane and magical means. The Masgai systematically dominate other worlds by establishing trading enclaves in the most powerful cities of each world, then expanding their power and influence slowly. The Masgai plans can take centuries, they prefer to establish control without military conquest, but fight when required. Their large empire draws on the resources of numerous worlds, all connected by sophisticated gates. The Nightworld Of Vlad Tolenkov * Type: Earth * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: Q1 Queen of the Demonweb Pits p17-18 * Description and Notes: This world has no sun; heat and plants are sustained only by powerful ancient magic. There are some stars and some human lands but this world, which Lolth is also trying to conquer, is dominated by undead. Note: It is possible that this is not a world at all, but an ‘island’ of Ravenloft that Lolth’s inadvertently opened a gate to. Nivil * Type: Earth * Size: G * Shape: Ring * Sources: SJR4 Practical Planetology p40 * Description and Notes: This ring planet has a massive amount of surface area, and is inhabited by nearly every sentient race ever encountered. The Alanta Empire is spelljammer aware and the most prominent groundling nation on the planet. Nubis * Type: Air * Size: E * Shape: Sphere * Sources: SJR4 Practical Planetology p37 * Description and Notes: This air world is inhabited by silver dragons, cloud giants, and storm giants. It has no land formations, but the inhabitants live on semi-solid clouds. They are spelljammer aware. Plata * Type: Earth * Size: E * Shape: Disc * Sources: SJR4 Practical Planetology p46 * Description and Notes: This discworld is dominated by the aarakocra, who are spelljammer aware and call themselves sthe Chilterik. They have no world-spanning government, but when the humanoid fleets tried to conquer Plata during the First Unhuman War, the aarakocra defeated them. The remnants of that fleet, orcs, goblins, and other humanoids, remain on the planet. Parcelius * Type: Unknown * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: Into the Void, p200. * Description and Notes: All we know is the famous hammership Probe, owned by the illithid Estriss was registered on this planet. Therefore it is likely a fairly cosmopolitan, spelljammer-aware world. Purity * Type: Unknown * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: CGR1 Complete Spacefarer's Handbook p95 * Description and Notes: This all-human enclave is the secret headquarters of the Xenos. Ssirik Akuar aka The Sunset World * Type: Earth * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: Dragon #150 ‘Sunset World’, The Illithiad * Description and Notes: An illithid controlled world orbiting a small red sun. The planet is tidally locked, seemingly in permanent ‘sunset,’ and covered in black plants. There are many ruins on the surface as well, from the pre-illithid civilization. Talangran * Type: Earth * Size: E * Shape: Sphere * Sources: Dungeon #34 "The Lady Rose" * Description and Notes: This planet holds the Talangran Empire, a spelljamming aware groundling nation with superior technology and a thirst for Elven slaves. "The Lady Rose" Dungeon #34. Thalassa * Type: Water * Size: D * Shape: Sphere * Sources: SJR4 Practical Planetology p25 * Description and Notes: This water world has a layer of strange ‘oxywater’ which air-breathing creatures can breath as well. It is dominated by merman and sahuaghin cultures. Tir * Type: Earth * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: Dragon #244 ‘Warriors of the Wind’ p22 * Description and Notes: Tir appears to be a fairly standard earth world. Humans, drow, grey elf, dwarf, and humanoid cultures exist upon it, as well as two unique species, the Fainil and the Telvar. Fainil are a race of drow-demon crossbreeds with the ability to fly. The telvar are a barbaric human/bird race also with the ability to fly. The Telvar live in mountainous and/or northern regions living as nomads and following herds of reindeer about. Torus * Type: Earth * Size: F * Shape: Irregular (toroidal) * Sources: SJR4 Practical Planetology p44 * Description and Notes: This donut-shaped planet is dominated by centaurs, but is also home to a small, spelljammer-aware human culture as well. Unipaxala, The Peace Asteroid * Type: Earth * Size: A * Shape: Irregular * Sources: TSR Worlds Annual #1"Jammers", Spelljammer #3-4 * Description and Notes: The people of this asteroid settlement are pacifists who worship 'Peace', a philosophical concept which nonetheless seems to be able to grant spells to the priests of Unipaxala. Their basic tenet is simple, "To Revere Peace in All its Myriad Forms, To Bring No Harm to Others, and To Resolve Conflict through the Powers of the Mind". The priests of the asteroid wear blue and purple robes with gold trim, high priests wear blue robes with gold trim. Acolytes wear green robes with gold trim. They defend themselves through careful use of their priestly powers and a powerful artifact called the 'Ice-Ring Projector' which is powered by mysterious crystals. When the crystals are shattered the projector surrounds the asteroid with a sphere of ice, impervious to normal siege weapons or ramming ships. The asteroid has been conquered once, by the neogi, but was soon freed by the efforts of the infamous wizardess Meredith. Xixchil Homeworld * Type: Plant/Live * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: MC9 Spelljammer Monstrous Compendium II 'Xixchil' * Description and Notes: The Xixchil's homeworld is a live world with many predators. Zphidnin * Type: Unknown * Size: Unknown * Shape: Unknown * Sources: The Maelstrom’s Eye, p54 * Description and Notes: All we know of this place is that it as an extensive library which covers spelljammer topics.